


To Be Convinced We Are Loved

by mgrbienvenu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Portrait, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgrbienvenu/pseuds/mgrbienvenu
Summary: You asked to see Cosette's post-canon life, so here's a little painting of that!





	To Be Convinced We Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiewickham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This is set around 1841 or so, in a happy home that is definitely NOT Gillenormand's house.  
> References used: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/13/a9/c013a9a33fd98fafa42ddee871801e71.jpg , https://darioortizr.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/jean_auguste_dominique_ingres_princesse_albert_de_broglie.jpg , https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/30/68/8a3068bbf20c78dc7bc11b6d32524d24.jpg .


End file.
